Future Tense
|hint = Büyük güçler büyük fırsatlar getirmekte. |relictimes = : 2:01:52 : 1:15:43 : 0:52:17 |developertime = 0:41:26 (Stephen I.) |prev = Rings of Power |next = Hot Coco }}Future Tense, (Japonca (lit. Near Future Stage): きんみらいステージ ) Crash Bandicoot N.Sane Trilogy için yayınlanan ikinci DLC bölümüdür. Crash: Warped Remaster'ın bir parçası olan bölüm bir kez indirildikten sonra Warp Room'dan erişilebilir hale geliyor. Yayınlanma tarihi, Çoklu Platforma çıkış tarihiyle aynı olup 29 Haziran 2018 tarihinde yayınlanmıştır. . Future Tense bölümü oyuna başlanıldığı gibi oynanabilir olup, Future Frenzy ile Gone Tomorrow ile aynı gelecek temasına sahiptir. Dikey Lazer ışınları ve yan taşıma bandı gibi yeni çevresel unsurlar içeren bölüm ayrıca Clear Gem içeren 1 Bonus bölüme ve ölüm rotasına sahiptir. Ana güzergah rahatlıkla geçilebilse de Bonus bölüm ile Ölüm Rotası sonradan açılan Süper Güçler olmadan geçilmesi imkansızdır. Kutu Türleri *Aku Aku Crate *Arrow Crate - iron *Basic Crate *Bounce Crate *Checkpoint Crate - wooden *Crash Crate *! Crate *Iron Crate *Locked Crate *Nitro Crate *Nitro Switch Crate *Outline Crate *? Crate *Slot Crate *Time Crate (1/2/3 seconds) *TNT Crate Düşmanlar & Tehlikeler *'Plasma Gate' - There are two kinds of plasma gates. The blue ones activate the plasma ray for a short time while the orange ones are always on. Unlike in other levels, some of the plasma gates are in motion and/or combined with other plasma gates, making them more difficult to avoid. *'Shield Robot' - Robots that fly back and forth and drop to activate their force fields. Crash must defeat them by spinning or jumping on them while their shield is down. *'UFO' - Miniature spacecraft piloted by lab assistants that act as obstacles. Some use tractor beams to stop Crash. He must jump on these guys to defeat them as they will vaporize him otherwise. *'Spiked Shell' - These shells will open revealing their spikes. Crash can jump over them or spin them away when the shell is covering the spikes, or he can shoot them with the Fruit Bazooka to flip them over, revealing their exposed underside. If he touches the spikes or the shell, he dies. *'Spiked Shell Dispenser' - A chute that drops down spiked shells periodically, or whenever one is defeated. *'Missile Robot' - A giant robot that fires missiles at Crash. Crash must avoid the missiles and then attack the robot with a spin or fruit bazooka shot when its back is turned. Some cannot be defeated, and constantly fire missiles. *'Conveyor Belts' - A strip of platform that automatically moves Crash. These usually lead to pits, and can even move him to the side. They also move along spiked shells that are on them. *'Rotating Platform' - A series of rotating platforms. Usually combined with plasma gates and/or other enemies. Tehlike Sayısı *'Plasma Gate': 33 (6 in death route) *'Shield Robot': 9 *'UFO': 11 (4 in death route) *'Spiked Shell': 8 (1 in death route), 2 dispensers *'Missile Robot': 8 (2 in death route) Bölüm İçindeki Kutu Sayıları *Aku Aku Crate: 4 (1 in death route) *Checkpoint Crates: 5 (1 in death route) *TNT Crate: 11 (3 in bonus/4 in death route) *Nitro Crate: 8 (2 in bonus route) *Slot Crates: 5 (3 in bonus/1 in death route) *Other Crates: 112 (19 in bonus/22 in death route) Videolar Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy - E3 2018 Future Tense Trailer PS4 Crash Bandicoot Gameplay From the Brand New Level - E3 2018 Crash Bandicoot N Sane Trilogy - Future Tense (DLC Level) - Both Gems Önemsiz Bilgiler *This level and Stormy Ascent Brio bonus round are the only content of the trilogy that weren't intially created by Naughty Dog . *The revolving platforms are a reference to the cut waterfall level from Crash Bandicoot. ''The PlayStation Store description confirms that this level is a homage to the waterfall level. *Some lab assistants piloting UFOs can be seen flying throughout the level. **If the player shoots one of them with the Fruit Bazooka, they will unlock the "Fruit Fighter" Trophy/Achievement. *The description of the level's Box Gem Trophy/Achievement, "The Future is Clear", says, "Seek and destroy. Again". This is a reference to the description of the "The Crown Jewel" Trophy from Stormy Ascent. *If the player has 105% completion, Fake Crash can be found near the end of the death route, standing on top of one of the buildings to the right. This is an easy way for the player to get the Trophy/Achievement "Accept No Substitutes". *This is the only level with a death route in the ''Warped remaster that has boxes along the death route, and the only one without a colored gem. *This level has the second most crates in Crash Bandicoot N: Sane Trilogy, behind Cold Hard Crash which has 155. Curiously, in both of these levels, exactly one fifth of the crates are in the bonus round. *This level is given the number 31, despite the fact that Hot Coco was numbered 31 in the original Crash Bandicoot: Warped. In the N. Sane Trilogy, the two secret levels (Hot Coco and Eggipus Rex) are unnumbered. *This is the second level in the series in which a nitro switch crate appears in outline form, and is activated by an ! crate. The first level was Ghost Town in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. *The hint has an obvious reference to Spider Man's famous quote. en:Future Tense fr:Future Tense Kategori:Bölümler